


Murphy's Law

by peja



Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Defy Murphy's Law? Bad.





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Summary: Defy Murphy's Law? Bad.  
Fandom: In Plain Sight  
Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): Marshall Mann/Stan McQueen, Mary Shannon [Frederick Weller/Paul Ben-Victor, Mary McCormack  
Rating: FRT  
Prompt: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? - in tw100! (I know, was supposed to be Torchwood, but I was at the pool and all I had was the prompt, not fandom in the book of prompts.  
Warnings: You're kidding, right. Okay, maybe short. This is short short short.  
Genre: slash, implied het  
Series: not on your life Stand alone  
Sand-box [open series]: Yes  
Permission to archive to WWOMB: Yes  
Acknowledgments/Notes: Again, wrote this during a day at the pool, watching the grand kids swimming. Didn't have the "requested Fics" list, so...  
Disclaimer. In Plain Sight does not belong to me. no money made in this  
Comm/List Written for: (opt) http://community.livejournal.com/inplainsightfic  


* * *

Murphy's Law

by peja

 

 

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

 

Marshall could almost hear Murphy's Law kicking in, fate's wheel slowly clicking away as Stan tugged him into the broom closet, but then his arms were full of an amorous Stan, his lips devoured by his impatient lover.

 

And the warning screaming in his head went mute.

 

He couldn't stifle the groan of delight that bubbled from his chest when Stan worked him free of this trousers and milked his hard, demanding flesh.

 

Or the bark of ecstasy that echoed in the semi-darkness .

 

"Well, well, well, and how long has this been going on?"

 

The lilting, but oh so very mocking, feminine voice hit them like a dousing of ice water, breaking the still panting Marshall out of Stan's arms.

 

Stan raised his stricken gaze to Marshall, "I thought she was out on a client visit."

 

Marshall's smile never came to fruition, wavering on his suddenly pale lips. "You jinxed us, Stan," he managed in a choked whisper. "This is what could go wrong." He turned his face,pressing his lips to Stan's neck. "But, had to happen sooner or later."

 

Stan breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not angry?"

 

Marshall pulled his lover in for a deep, passion-filled kiss.

 

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Mary huffed, backing out of the closet. "Get a room." She paused in the doorway and tossed them both a devilish smirk. "Like you think I didn't know you were...involved."

 

The door shut firmly, leaving the men to their own pleasures once more.

 

Stan arched a brow, titling a nod toward the closed door. "She knew?"

 

Marshall simply grinned, drawing Stan back into his embrace. "It's Mary. Should have expected it."

 

end

 

This is my first IPS fic. Ell me what you think


End file.
